


Taking Aim

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin takes his time, and takes aim at the target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Aim

Vin crouched down, his feet planted firmly in the snow-covered ground. From his vantage point, he had a clear view of the driveway, but he knew that he had chosen well - no one would be able to see him. He wouldn't have to wait long as he had reliable intel from Ezra that the target was due home within the next ten minutes, so he didn't allow himself to get too comfortable. Too much comfort leads to lack of concentration. Lack of concentration can make you miss your mark. And that couldn't be allowed to happen.

He knew he only had one chance to make his shot. He flexed his fingers, removing any stiffness that the cold had caused. He kept his breathing shallow and always into his gloved hand - not wanting any evidence of his presence to be seen. Eventually, after a long few minutes, he heard the unmistakable sound of a pickup truck pulling into the driveway.

Picking up his weapon of choice, and hoping it was big enough to get the job done in one shot, he focused on his target. His eyes followed the man's every movement, waiting for that perfect opportunity. The man walked towards his hiding place and Vin knew that this was the moment.

He held his breath as he took the shot, not wanting to risk even his breathing throwing out his aim. His keen eyes followed the projectile and watched with delight as it hit the intended target in the dead center of his chest.

"Vin Tanner," Chris Larabee yelled at him. "I thought I told you no more snowball fights!"


End file.
